The Mystery of the Twins
by TwilightHeartDream
Summary: AU SxS  Syaoran and Tsubasa's past is a mystery which only Fye knows. A new girl, Sakura, arrives. Does she have a connection with them? Lame summary, I know... story might be better than summary, just give it a try :  *Title might be temporary* R&R
1. Prologue

Prologue

A child no older than 11 years collapsed on the floor, tears continuously pouring down his face. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, mingling his bitter tears. His breathing was ragged and labored, pain-filled amber eyes half-open and tousled brown hair matted with dirt and blood.

Through tear-filled eyes, he fearfully looked at his surroundings. Dead bodies everywhere, blood in every little corner he could see. Hesitantly, he looked down upon his own trembling hands.

Blood.

The red, thick and sticky liquid coated his entire hand.

A strangled cry escaped his lips and panic settled into his eyes. His arms wound its way around himself as he desperately tried to find some comfort in the deafening silence.

Light footsteps began approaching him. His whimpers and cries gradually ceased as he looked towards its source. From the shadows, a young girl no older than him emerged. He stared at her, one name escaping his trembling lips.

"Yuki…"

**Too short, I know… sorry 'bout that, folks! -.-' I promise to upload the first chapter as fast as possible. See ya guys around~ ^^ and, don't forget to review, ne? ^^**

**~ TwilightHeartDream**


	2. Home

Chapter 1: Home

It was a gloomy day; the clouds were gray and downcast. The rain hadn't stopped pouring since the night before. The neighborhood with gigantic and extravagant mansions was deathly silent, not a single soul was in sight, save for a lonely boy with tousled brown hair and dull, lifeless amber eyes sitting on the rooftop of the biggest mansion in the neighborhood.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, feeling the rain gently pelt his soaked form. The soft pitter-pattering sound of the rain created a strange but calming melody.

He cracked open an eye when he felt that the rain no longer fell on him. A similar looking boy stood behind him, an umbrella in hand and a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm home, Syaoran."

The seemingly-lifeless boy just stared at him with the same dull eyes. However, the other boy, otherwise known as Tsubasa, expected no answer from the latter. He slowly folded the umbrella and took a seat beside the silent boy. Syaoran's eyes remained fixed on his twin, as if it the first time he saw him after years. At last, he turned away slowly.

The rain continued pouring, slowly coming faster and harder. The soft pitter-patters gradually turning into a loud roaring that became deafening to the boys' ears.

"Perhaps it would be wise to head inside now." Tsubasa spoke, "You could get sick."

Without casting him a glance, the latter nodded slightly. Tsubasa sighed inwardly and stood up, waiting for Syaoran to get on his feet. Once the latter had stood and walked to an open window, Tsubasa silently followed, his thoughts wandering off to different parts of the world. He climbed inside the window carefully. Without looking, he caught a white fluffy towel thrown to his direction with ease.

"Thank you, Fye-san."

A blond-haired, blue-eyed man nodded and smiled cheerfully. In front of him sat a silent Syaoran with a blue towel draped over his head.

"Fuih… Syaoran-kun shouldn't stay out under the rain," He began cheerfully while slowly drying the silent boy's hair, "if Syaoran-kun gets sick, Fye will be sad…"

Tsubasa smiled at the scene before him, but he felt rather out of place.

"But then, Fye will take care of Syaoran-kun until he's all better again," Fye continued to smile, "Even if Tsubasa won't need it often, Fye will try his best to take care of Tsubasa, too!"

Tsubasa looked up, startled, but the man simply smiled at him.

"Even though Tsubasa-kun is strong and is capable of taking care of everyone, Fye thinks that Tsubasa-kun needs to be taken care of, too~"

"Fye-san…"

Fye continued to smile and gently helped Syaoran up, smile never leaving his face.

"I'll take Syaoran-kun to change his clothes, ne?" the smiling man said, "You get changed too, ne, Tsubasa-kun."

The boy nodded and watched as the pair disappeared through the door.

As soon as he was left alone, Tsubasa stared outside the window. His eyes had a faraway look in them. Rain water dripped from his soaked clothes to the floor, making tiny little puddles. The towel lay forgotten on his head.

He tore his gaze off the open window and spun on his heels before walking off to a door opposite the other two had gone out to.

* * *

><p>The sound of his footsteps echoed through the empty and dark hallway. A sudden wave of déjà vu came over him, forcing the boy to stop his movements.<p>

He listened carefully to his surroundings. With his head down, he closed his eyes and listened.

There it was the familiar murmur of different voices in a distance. His feet began moving, taking one silent step after another. He listened, without opening his eyes, as the murmurs slowly increased in volume.

Then he stopped. He turned to look at his left side, with his eyes closed, and imagined the great mahogany double doors. He reached out and felt the cold, carved surface, imagining the beautiful and intricate patterns etched into it.

Hi hands soon found its ways to the door handle. He remembered the golden color and the smoothness of its surface. He latched on to it and slowly made an attempt to open the door.

"Tsubasa..?"

He felt himself jerk back into reality. He opened his eyes and looked at the worried face of Fye.

"Fye…san..?"

"Are you okay?" the blue-eyed man asked as he came closer.

Tsubasa looked at the mahogany doors then back to Fye.

"Y-yeah.."

"Are you sure?" the man persisted.

The boy nodded and slowly walked away without a word.

* * *

><p>Fye stared at Tsubasa's slowly disappearing form and sighed. He glanced at the doors and slowly reached out a hand to touch it.<p>

"As I thought.. the barrier is weakening…" he murmured silently., "Master… Mistress… I think what we feared most… is about to come true.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it~ Please review~! :D<strong>

**_~TwilightHeartDream_**


End file.
